1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dicycles which are used for recreation, exercise and for practical purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles are widely used not only for practical purposes but also for exercise. However, since bicycles are comparatively easy to ride, strenuous exercise does not result unless one rides bicycles for a long distance. Monocycles are also used, however, they are very difficult to ride and, therefore, are not recommended for everyone, particularly for the elderly.
A dicycle requires a reasonable amount of skill and energy to operate, however, it can be used by most persons and can also be easily stopped to dismount once the skill of riding it has been acquired.
Dicycles have been known for a long time. In 1881, Otto developed a dicycle which included a pair of parallel wheels and a crankshaft provided with foot pedals. The Otto dicycle required substantial skill in operation because in order to change directions it was necessary to apply a brake. This was done by loosening a driving belt for one of the wheels and sliding a pulley. ("History of Invention, Bicycles" pp. 33-34, published by Corporation of Invention Assiciation, in Japanese).
At the present time, dicycles are not commercially available.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a dicycle in which the most urgent problem of dicycles, i.e., the change of direction, is solved by means of a simple structure, and which satisfactorily serves for practical purposes as well as for leisure activity and exercise.